Words of Memories
by Aellyss
Summary: Gon and Killua shared countless memories together and they intended to keep it that way. Basically fifty words around Gon and Killua's beautiful relationship.


**_Words of Memories_**

**Summary :** Gon and Killua shared countless memories together and they intended to keep it that way. Basically fifty words around Gon and Killua's beautiful relationship.

**Author :** Aellyss.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own in any shape or form Hunter x Hunter. This masterpiece belongs, along with it's amazing characters, to the genius Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

#1 (Chocolate) : Killua loved chocolate. He truly loved it to no end, thus, he hated to share it (especially considering how his family was, he never felt the need to share anything with them). But when he met Gon and befriended him, he found he didn't care that much to share with him, even his chocolate.

#2 (Friendship) : Killua never knew what a friend was until he met Gon, but same goes for the later. Gon grew up in an island with no kids of his age while Killua grew up locked in a mansion, so they were both the other's first friend, then best friend, and they couldn't be happier about it.

#3 (Home) : Killua never felt like calling the Zoldyck mansion "home". Gon's house felt much more like home, Mito-san much more like a mother and Gon like a brother than what he had so far and he actually preferred it that way. Years later, they were both sure of something : as long as they were together, everything and anything was "home" (and Whale Island was the best, since Mito-san was amazing).

#4 (Playful) : Gon and Killua both loved to play. So it was only natural that they'd imagine all kinds of way to entertain themselves with anything, like racing with shopping carts, having pillows fight and many more without ever growing tired of it and this no matter how much Kurapika and Leorio told them to at least behave themselves in a supermarket.

#5 (Snow) : Killua never quite understood what was so fun about snow, back at the Zoldyck mansion. He had no one to play with anyway. When he shared the thought with Gon on a snowy day, he was immediately introduced to the freshness of a snowball crashing on his cheek, and as he threw one back, the whole thing becoming a huge snowball fight, he understood what was so fun about snow : it was one more thing to share with Gon.

#6 (Jealousy) : Killua was very unfamiliar to many feelings, because of his childhood. But when he had this weird feeling about Gon being friendly to others, he knew he hated it. What eased his mind was Gon telling him that no matter how much other friends he could make, Killua would still be unique, his only best friend and only brother of heart. What Killua didn't know though was that he was not the only one getting jealous.

#7 (Memories) : As the years passed by, they collected countless memories, good or bad, joyful or sad, but precious memories. Their first meeting, the hunter exam, a day they would never forget. They both met much more than a friend : a brother. Heaven's Tower, Whale Island, Yorkshin City, Greed Island, the Kimeras Ants, the Chairman Election, their friendship strengthened through all this and even now, as they are separated, they know they'll find each other again, because they have an unbreakable bond.

#8 (Separation) : When they had to part ways, they both felt their heart sink, but they managed to keep their heads up, because it couldn't be for that long, because they couldn't lose their bond, because their friendship could go through this. So they kept their sadness inside, and chose to believe in what they had.

#9 (Stars) : Both Killua and Gon were used to watch stars for they could be watched from any place. The stars were always beautiful, they just seemed much more beautiful when they watched them together.

#10 (Learning) : Killua taught Gon of video games, internet, computers, and all technology-related things. Gon taught Killua of Whale Island's trees, animals, nature, and all not-technologic-at-all things. But they both learned of trust and friendship together, and that was the most important.

#11 (Hair) : Gon loved Killua's hair. It was so soft and beautiful, he often ran his hand through his hair, just because he liked it. At first, Killua would be startled, but he eventually became used to it, and finally just learnt to quietly appreciate the feeling.

#12 (Touch) : Killua was not a touchy-feely person. Gon was. Killua really wasn't used to be touched the way Gon did. Also, he associated touch and pain. But living with Gon, got him used to it until he stopped minding it. Now, he kinda likes it, even if it does still feel awkward sometimes (hugs, for example, felt great, but were awkward at the same time).

#13 (Sleep) : Killua was used not to sleep much, after all, he was an assassin, he had been trained for this, so he often stayed awake when Gon was sleeping, just watching him, until it eventually became enough to make him sleep himself. The warmth of having him so near made him at ease, and he learnt how to sleep peacefully again.

#14 (Invicible) : Gon felt invincible with Killua, he felt like everything was possible, like he could do anything as long as Killua was by his side. It had to be Killua, it had to be this very special person, or else it wouldn't work and Killua felt the same. Together, they were invincible.

#15 (Treasure) : Their friendship was unique, unbreakable, special. It was worth the world. This bond was their own precious treasure, something they would protect before anything else, because it was the most important.

#16 (Young) : Killua and Gon went through a lot. At 14 years old, after the Kimeras Ants and the 13th Chairman Election, both kids had grown up too fast. But when they were together, just the two of them, as they had random discussion, played random games and did random things, they remembered to be young and together, they were children again.

#17 (Leaving) : Killua used to ask after every step of their way if Gon wanted to stay with him or part ways, until eventually Gon made it clear that they were staying together no matter what, and Killua gradually stopped asking for good.

#18 (Priorities) : Killua will always be Gon's first priority. Biscke knew it from the start, but when Gon said the first thing he'd do when meeting his father, whom he has never seen, was introducing Killua as his best friend, she couldn't stop the tears, and Killua couldn't fight the blush.

#19 (Wordless) : Between them, it was needless to speak, they could understand each other with one glance. And this was one way among many others to define their friendship. They knew and understood each other so well that words were irrelevant.

#20 (Acceptation) : Despite everything Killua was, an assassin, a heart-ripper and despite everything that was said about him and his family, Gon looked right through him, saw all of him, and just accepted him. That meant so much for Killua that he couldn't express it. Gon was able to see the kindness and the child in Killua and just how amazing he was. That acceptation allowed Killua to change, or at least to bring his true self all the way up, piercing the shadow of his past and family, all thanks to Gon.

#21 (Caring) : Killua was not one to care about much things (maybe chocolate, and video games), but that was before he met Gon. He's now the only one, with Alluka, he cares about, and he would do anything to preserve him, for he is his best friend and most important person.

#22 (Trust) : Killua couldn't trust anyone, he learnt all his life not to be trusting so it was engraved in his mind. But then Gon just came and broke all that, and it was as if Killua was never told to be suspicious of everyone, for he would trust Gon with his life. He knew his trust was mutual, and he also knew Gon was the only one he would ever believe in this way.

#23 (Birthday) : For Killua, his birthday was never a happy day, nor a sad day actually, it was just a random day holding no particular meaning. So when he found Gon, Mito-san, Kurapika, Leorio and even the old hag Biscke, waiting for him with a huge cake, shouting "Happy birthday" and hugging him, he was truly surprised (and he also got his answer as to why the hell Gon didn't go with him buy groceries since they ALWAYS did everything together). From then on, birthdays were classified as happy days, as were all days with Gon.

#24 (Life) : Killua learnt with Gon what living actually was. He had so many memories with Gon, the darkness of his past was replaced by amazing memories with his best friend. Living was amazing, Killua thought, as long as it was with Gon. On the other hand, Gon understood what was missing to his life until his meeting with Killua : someone to share it with.

#25 (Fear) : Killua wasn't unfamiliar with fear. He feared Illumi to no end. But the greatest fear he ever felt, one he hoped he would never feel again, was when he saw Gon's state after his fight with Pito. He swore to save him, he did, and he became so protective (even more than before) toward Gon that it had to be scary, but he didn't care. He wouldn't experience the fear of losing him ever again.

#26 (Death) : Gon secretly vowed to himself that if one of them was to die, it would be him, not Killua, for he couldn't manage without him. It was selfish and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. He also swore to himself that if they had to be a killing, he would do it, because he didn't want Killua to kill ever again. Killua made the same vows. He refused to live without Gon, and refused to have him dirty his hands. Every human is selfish after all.

#27 (Sickness) : Every time Gon is sick, Killua can't help but list all the things Gon could have done to avoid reaching this state, and Gon just smiles, because he knows it's Killua's way of not worrying, and he finds it adorable.

#28 (Smile) : Killua loved Gon's bright smile, he would do anything to see it. Gon found Killua's smile extremely beautiful, and he was happy to see him smile more and more as time together passed by, until it finaly became usual and he stopped noticing.

#29 (Goals) : Happiness overflew in Killua when he was with Gon, and he finally concluded it would not be that bad to aim for a happy life with his best friend, because happiness itself was a goal. And maybe Gon's goal was to find his father, but that goal had an end while happiness with Killua was a lifetime wonderful goal.

#30 (Child) : With Gon, Killua felt peaceful, at ease, with no care in the world. He had no worries so he could finally be the child he never was back at Kukuru Mountain, and he was happy to be a child with Gon. Everything was always better with Gon.

#31 (Stupid) : Every time Gon did something stupid, Killua was the first one there to lecture him, tell him how much it was dangerous and make him swear not to do it again : this boy had to stop worrying him after all.

#32 (Suspicious) : With Gon being a real lost cause in making the difference between good and bad people, Killua had to be twice as suspicious of everyone, what probably made him look paranoid but oh well.

#33 (Time) : Their friendship began in a blink of an eye and would last forever. They had all their lifetime to enjoy each other, but they both knew they'll always want more time, but as long as it was together, and it would be together, reaching the end would be okay.

#34 (Forever) : Forever didn't need to be said between them, they both knew they wouldn't part ways, it was a given, so nobody asked anymore, and they never gave it any thought (of course, that would be after Killua finally understood that yes, Gon would never let him go).

#35 (Future) : Everybody knows how the future is always uncertain, but Gon and Killua strongly (and rightly) believed that as long as they had each other as a constant they didn't need to think about it.

#36 (Technology) : Killua was obviously better than Gon when it came to technology. But Gon was also unbelievably stubborn so it took three wrong hotel reservations and two wrong airship tickets (read : going to the wrong country) for him to finally admit that maybe, it would be better to let Killua do those things, just because it was bothersome and not because he sucked at it.

#37 (Pain) : Killua went from intense physical pain (which he learnt not to bother anymore) at the Zoldyck mansion, to a much more mental pain, mixed with fear, whenever he saw Gon hurt. But he was ready to accept all that came with Gon, from sadness to blissfull memories along with harsh moments, because it was all worth it if it meant staying together.

#38 (Phone) : At first, Gon really didn't see what was so great about phones. He got it the first time his phone allowed him to exchange messages with Killua when they were stuck in a room with other people and couldn't talk, and he definitely fell in love with them when he managed to join Killua even with all the physical distance between them. After that, he never looked down on phones again.

#39 (Video games) : Gon seemed like a lost cause at video games, and, especially considering Killua's knowledge in the matter, one would except Gon to lose all the time…But Gon was very well known as a stubborn person, and the playful rivalry between the two prevented him from staying a lost cause. After some time, he actually pulled quite the fight when they played.

#40 (Laugh) : When Gon and Killua could get a peaceful moment, they would remember how young they are, they would laugh to no end, for a joke, a random funny thing, or even just for no reasons, but they would laugh whole-heartedly and would feel so much better about whatever was coming next. Being together was amazing, laughing together was even greater.

#41 (Mirror) : Killua used to hate looking in the mirror : he would see an assassin, blood stained hands and cold eyes. But then Gon stood next to him in front of the mirror and helped him see a kind human, warm hands and bright blue eyes.

#42 (Share) : Gon and Killua shared everything, hotel room, Gon's bed in Whale Island, baths, food, blankets, warmth, all they could. After all, everything was much better this way.

#43 (Complementarity) : Having so many differences, despite numerous common points, allowed Gon and Killua to complete each other. Extravert with introvert, trusting with suspicious and bold with careful. Alone, they had weaknesses, together, none of them existed anymore.

#44 (Pictures) : Gon loved to take pictures with Killua, he said they were also part of their memories together, and that later they'd look at them fondly, so Killua eventually went with it, thinking maybe it wasn't that bad.

#45 (Television) : Gon didn't have a television and didn't really want one, which was, to Killua's opinion, a sacrilege. So one day, Gon just walked in his room and found a huge television standing there as if it had always been in his room, and upon seeing Killua's huge happy smile, he decided he could possibly do as if it indeed had always been there.

#46 (Movies) : When they had time, and generally in winter, they cuddled against each other for warmth in Gon's bed, watching random movies, either mocking it or truly enjoying it. Though gradually, they found the movie itself didn't actually matter anymore.

#47 (Reading) : Even when they did something separately, they kinda did it together anyway, like reading back against back, sharing warmth and enjoying each other's presence.

#48 (Magician) : Sadly enough, Killua couldn't stand magicians anymore and maybe, just maybe, it was Hisoka's fault.

#49 (Circus) : They both loved Circuses, it was so beautiful and enjoyable, even if they both could do just as well as them. Seriously, what was the big deal about taming a tiger anyway ? Those guys had to see some Kimeras Ants.

#50 (Them) : In the end, they could have their own definition of each word, and associate each one to a memory shared together. What they had was beautiful and unbreakable, it was just them, and they would keep it until the end.

* * *

**And here it is ! Third fanfic, second for the Hunter x Hunter fandom. I really wanted the fifty (or whatever how much) words thing, and I pretty much like how it turned out. As I already said previously, I just love the amazing friendship/bromance between Gon and Killua, they are truly precious to me, and I love to write about them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this ! **


End file.
